Silence and Song
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: When Mercedes introduces a talented young boy to Glee club he will change there lives forever especially hers and Finns. But why does he not speak but only sing and what is the secret he is hiding ?
1. Boo

** This is my first attempt at a Glee Fanfic and creating my own character with his own problems, so please enjoy. Btw, it will take me too long to explain who everyone is in the story that is actually on the show, so if you do not know the show and just want to read a random fanfiction, it would help to have a reference handy. Thank you**

Mercedes Jones felt crazy. For weeks she thought she heard singing in the auditorium. At 11:00am, she and Kurt would walk to English, passing the auditorium. As soon as she passed the door, she could hear someone letting out the sweetest tones she'd ever heard. Mercedes would ritually walked in and, to her surprise, no one was there.

"Sorry sweetie but your mystery vocalist isn't hear", Kurt said, smiling. It bothered Mercedes, but then she would be in glee and totally forget. It was one particular day that she heard the singing right after school. She practically threw herself into the room to get just a peek at the person with the beautiful voice. To her disappointment no one was there.

"Girl you are loosing it" Mercedes thought to herself. After her little episode, Mercedes walked into the choir room.

" Mercedes, why are you late?" Rachel asked with annoyed concern.

"Looking for her invisible boyfriend," mocked Santana.

"I had an invisible friend once, but I never new ware he was" Brittney remarked, looking clueless as ever.

Mercedes gave a "get out of my face " look at Santana and then said to Rachel "For your information, Ms. Thang, I was checking the auditorium, and you don't have to worry about a sister we can take care of ourselves."

"My only concern is to destroy Jesse and the rest of vocal adrenalin." Rachel declared placing sheet music on the piano. Mercedes gave a "what ever look" with her eyes and sat next to Tina and her bff Kurt.

Mr. Shew just walked in placing his coat and bag on a chair. "Hi guys are you ready for this weeks assignment?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

Rachel, as if on cue, shot up out of her seat, grabbed Finn who was sitting adjacent to her and got in front of the entire club.

"We will go first Mr. Shew," she informed her teacher with a smile while Finn looked befuddled about what had just happened.

"For our assignment, a song between you and someone you love, Finn and I will be singing the sweet ballad from Greece "summer nights"

"Uh-yah", replied Finn still wondering what had just happened.

The band began the music:

_[Finn]_

_Summer lovin' had me a blast_

_[Rachel]_

_Summer lovin' happened so fast_

_[Finn]_

_I met a girl crazy for me_

_[Rachel]_

_Met a boy cute as can be_

_[Both]_

_Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights_

"OH CRAP!" cried out Tina jumping on Mercede's lap.

"Girl, get off of me!", the diva said annoyed, pushing her friend off her.

"Tina crap is not part of the song," Rachel said angrily.

" What's wrong?" asked Mr. Shew.

"I-I saw something in the air vent", Tina stammered. She pointed a black finger-nailed finger to the left wall.

"Told you guys this place is a dump" Remarked Puck with his arms crossed. walked over and peered threw the vent grate.

"I don't see anything," he said. "It had dark hair and blue eyes-come to think of it, really beautiful eyes."

"Didn't know you had a fetish for rats," Santana mocked.

"Rats don't have blue eyes; at least I don't think so" Arty said.

"Who cares what eye color a rat has, ? Can we forget about rodents and please let me and Finn finish our beautiful 1959 duet?" a pissed Rachel asked.

The last couple of days were fine after that. Mercedes did not hear the phantom singing, and there were no more rat sightings. It was on a nice sunny day that the phantom returned. Mercedes slipped quietly into the auditorium and finally found her phantom singer.

(Phantom Singer)

_A red one_

_Convict_

_Gaga_

_I've had a little bit too much_

_All of the people start to rush._

_Start to rush babe._

_How does she twist the dance?_

_Can't find my drink or van_

_Where are my keys, I lost my phone._

_What's go-ing out on the floor?_

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

_Keep it cool what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's all right, all right._

_Just dance. Gunna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gunna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance_.

Mercedes was absolutely amazed at what she was hearing and who was singing it. The singer was a boy of 12-13 standing on stage with a handheld jute box playing the music loudly. He had wild black hair. He wore a red hoodie with blue stripes, torn jeans and a pair of dirty black sneakers. Mercedes could not recall seeing him in the hallways or around town. She then decided to do something risky. She opened her mouth and sang loudly:

(Mercedes)

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth._

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe._

_Control your poison babe_

_Roses with thorns they say._

_And we're all gettin' hosed tonight._

_What's go-ing out on the floor?_

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

_Keep it cool what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's all right, alright_-

The boy looked at her with surprise and fear. He grabbed his I-pod and ducked into the wings of the stage.

"Whoa-whoa sweetie its okay im not gunna hurt you."

There was no response to her words.

"I thought you were really good, especially due to the fact that you are a boy and could sing a Lady Gaga song. Between you and me you could put Kurt to shame.", she whispered. The boy slightly made half his face visible, his nose resting on the curtain.

Mercedes gave him a big flashy smile and asked "I'm Mercedes what's your name?"

He did not say a word only looked at her with curiosity.

"Oh, I guess your really shy. Ok that's fine Boo; I'll gave you a nickname." Mercedes thought for a moment, and then a light bulb went off.

"That's it, Boo! What you think? His face was fully visible now. He gave out a smile and nodded his head enthusiastically. "I'm with a group of kids who love to sing; they would really like to meet you, and I can prove I am not crazy." The silent boy turned away slightly, giving an expression of mixed feeling. "You get to sing all kinds of songs," Mercedes reminded. He gave a big smile. The boy went back stage for a few moments, bringing with him a black shoulder bag and walked with her to Glee.

Everyone was already in the room when Mercedes and Boo arrived. Mr. Shew turned to look at his missing pupil. "Come grab a seat Mercedes; we were just about to start."

"Sorry , I actually found someone you all will want to meet."

"Brad pitt?" asked Brittney absent mindedly.

"Megan Fox, that girl is smoking" Arty pounded fists with Finn.

"No perverts, I want you to meet Boo." Mercedes said. Everyone was silent.

"Um who's Boo Mercedes?" asked Quinn confused. Mercedes looked to her right and to her left. There was no one. She thought for a moment and realized. She turned around seeing Boo hiding behind her. She whirled him around and presented him to everyone.

"He's a little young for you, don't you think, wheezy?" Santana asked in her Santana way.

"For your information, Santana, he's the phantom singer."

Everyone was surprised.

"What's your name, son?", asked Mr. Shew. Boo just looked at him.

"Is he broken?" asked Puck.

"He is not broken, Puckerman, it's called being mute.", said Rachel, annoyed at another stupid thing Puck said.

"How can he be mute if he can sing Rachel?" asked Tina. Of course Tina knew better she just wanted to state the oviace.

" He's just Boo for right now " Mercedes informed.

"Ok well Boo, Mercedes says you can sing very well. Care to show us what you got?", asked the glee teacher. Boo smiled and then pulled out a pen and note pad from his bag. He then scribbled something on the Pad then showed it to Mercedes.

She smiled and said, "That's a rocking idea little man." She took her seat while Boo showed his note to the band. They responded wholeheartingly.

Boo took his place in front of everyone. The music began and then Boo opened his mouth to sing.

(Boo)

_Please baby can't you see_

_My mind's a burnin' hell_

_I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'_

_My heart apart as well_

_Tonight you told me_

_That you ache for something new_

_And some other woman is lookin' like something_

_That might be good for you_

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone_

_Go on believe her when she tells you_

_Nothing's wrong_

_But I'm the only one_

_Who'll walk across the fire for you_

_I'm the only one_

_Who'll drown in my desire for you_

_It's only fear that makes you run_

_The demons that you're hiding from_

_When all your promises are gone_

_I'm the only one_

_Please baby can't you see_

_I'm trying to explain_

_I've been here before and I'm locking the door_

_And I'm not going back again_

_Her eyes and arms and skin won't make_

_It go away_

_You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow_

_That holds you down today_

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone_

_Go on believe her when she tells you_

_Nothing's wrong_

_But I'm the only one_

_Who'll walk across the fire for you_

_I'm the only one_

_Who'll drown in my desire for you_

_It's only fear that makes you run_

_The demons that you're hiding from_

_When all your promises are gone_

_I'm the only one_

Everyone was amazed and showered Boo with their roaring applause. Boo blushed and Rachel looked psyched.

", with him we can destroy vocal Adrenalin.", she announced.

"Shouldn't we know a little more about him though?", asked Kurt.

Puckerman responded by saying, "I don't think he bat's for your team."

Kurt responded with "I don't mean that, you Neanderthal. I mean where's he from." "Probable McKinley elementary School." Finn said, "It's only like what, 4 blocks away." "He looks more middle school to me" Mike said, "Maybe he's a spy from vocal adrenalin."

Arty proposed, "I highly doubt, Arty, that they wouldn't use a kid that way." Mr. Shew said. Everyone gave him a look.

"Ok, I understand what you mean, but this kid looks like he's on our team, though. I don't believe he can participate in a high school Glee club. Ill talk to Principal Figgins tomorrow, though."

Boo smiled and sat next to Mercedes and Tina. Tina felt something strange when she first saw Boo, but she could not put her finger on it. It's not that she did not like him; she really did. It was just something about him she could not put her finger on.

While the Glee club and Boo sang for practice,. Mercedes looked at Boo with a smile. He reciprocated the gesture. He then turned to Tina and the both smiled at each other.

"He sure is a cute kid," she thought. "And what beautiful blue eyes."

**Hope you guys like this first part, more will be coming soon.**


	2. Kurt & Tina

**Just so you don't think this story is rambling, the next couple of chapters are how Boo develops relationships with the Glee club and we slowly get into his life.**

Kurt & Tina

Boo had been with the Glee club for a week. Mr. Shew had gone to Figgins' and explained how beneficial the Glee club would be for a boy with such talent. Figgins agreed, surprisingly. All Boo had to do was have a permission slip signed which he gave back to Mr. Shew the next day. It was Tuesday when Kurt and Tina waited for Boo to come out of his math class. When everyone was leaving the room Kurt found it weird how Boo seemed to duck out of the room as if he did not want to attract attention.

"How was math Boo?" , he asked. Boo made a yuck face with which Kurt, and Tina laughed in agreement.

As they walked down to lunch Karofsky (Being the Jerk that he was) slammed between Boo and Kurt causing Boo to fall back into a locker while Kurt stumbled into Tina. Both older teens helped Boo to his feet .

"You ok sweetie?" asked Tina checking Boo's face for any marks as he nodded. Both older Teens knew that if Boo were hurt in any way Mercedes would flip.

" Hey, moron! Watch where you're going" Tina yelled at Karofsky.

The Bully turned around and looked at her stony face. "You talking to me?", he asked threatingly.

"Who else would I be talking to?" she yelled.

Karofsky then gave nasty sneer. "Like I'm really gonna be intimidated by a Goth, a Fairy and a mime." Boo's eyes went wide when he herd this. Kurt was about to inform Boo that this was only a normal Glee/Jock occurance when the younger boy chucked a red binder at Karofsky. The bully was already walking away when the Binder hit him square in back of the head. Kurt made a loud gulp in his throat and said "we should-" But before he could finish Karofsky turned around with an expression of fury.

"YOU'RE DEAD MIME BOY" he shouted and bounded towards the Binder- thrower. Tina and Kurt grabbed Boo by either arm and bolted. They turned the corner and then another 'til they were at a wall of lockers.

"We're so dead", Tina declared. Within seconds Karofsky was before them going straight for the one who hit him. Kurt and Tina got in front of Boo like a shield. Karofsky pushed them to either side as if parting the Red sea. He raised his fist and stopped suddenly. His eyes were bulging, and he let out a small utterence. Tina and Kurt noticed Boo's eyes tightly closed and his knee in Karofsky's crotch. The large Jock fell to his knees then fell on his side clutching his family Jewels. Boo looked at him with total surprise as he realized what he had done.

"We got to go" Kurt said to Tina. Both teenagers gingerly grabbed both Boo's arms and left a moaning Karofsky to wallow in misery.

The three Glee clubbers got to the cafeteria where Mercedes already had a table waiting.

"What took you guys?" she asked. Boo sat next to Mercedes as the other two sat across from her.

They looked at each other then said simultaneously "forgot our notebooks." Mercedes examined their facial expressions carefully but then shrugged it off.

"Here's your sandwich Boo." Mercedes handed the boy a homemade chicken salad sandwich wrapped in plastic wrap. Mike ran in soon after and sat down. "You guys wont believe what happened, Somebody kicked Karofsky in the balls! Its so frickin' funny, he sounds like Alvin and the chipmunks."

Tina and Kurt looked at each other with nervous faces while Boo froze just as he was about to take a bite of his sandwich."

"It took two guys and coach just to get him off the floor." Mike added.

"Serves him right for being such a pinhead, and I give total props to who ever busted him up." Mercedes said a matter-of-factly. As Boo chewed his sandwich he shook his head in agreement.


	3. Rachel & Puck

Rachel and Puck

Boo held the large strawberry slushy in both hands. He was about to take a sip when Puck stopped him.

"Woah, dude, that's not for drinking", the older boy said. Puck looked around the corner, as Rachel was about to open her locker in the vacant hallway.

He then turned to Boo with a devilish smile. "This is gonna be frickin hilarious", Puck laughed. Boo just looked at him unsure of what his new friend and fellow Glee clubber wanted.

"This is the plan, buddy: you are gonna take that slushy, go over to Rachel, and as soon as she looks at you, give her the Slushy facial of a lifetime." Boo gave a look of uncertainty.

Puck sensed this and he grabbed Boo's shoulders in exasperation. "Bro, don't sweat it, everyone does it. Plus Berry always has a bag of spare clothes." He directed Boo in Rachel's direction and gave him a small push to get him going. Puck hid behind the corner, waiting to hear Rachel's scream. Boo walked nervously towards his target. Boo was right in front of her when she pulled her chemistry textbook from her locker. She closed it and found herself in front of her soon-to-be-slush assailant. Surprisingly, Rachel did not give a look of shock or fear.

"Puckerman put you up to this, didn't he?", she asked. Boo lowered his head in shame, still holding the ice-cold cup. Rachel gave a smile and lifted the boy's chin. "Don't worry, Boo, I knew you wouldn't do that."

Boo smiled.

"I have a better idea", she then whispered in his ear.

"What's taking him so long?" Puck thought.

"EEE!" screamed Rachel.

"Score", Puck thought. As he turned to see his henchmen's handy work, though, Puck felt icy coldness splash his face.

"How do you like my Strawberry vengeance, Puckerman?" asked a satisfied Rachel. Boo was in front of her, an empty cup in his hand. He had done the scariest thing he had ever done (even more scary than when he kneed Kirofsky). Puck was tricked. He wiped his eyes and gave Boo the angriest look imaginable. Both Rachel and Boo were nervous.

"Now Puckerman, he's just a kid", Rachel cooed defensively. All of a sudden Puck couldn't restrain himself any longer, and he started laughing hysterically.

"That was classic, little man. Great job", he praised. Puck and Boo pounded fists.

"I will never understand the mind of Boys " Rachel muttered walking away.

Puck cleaned up in the locker room. As he was leaving to go home he noticed Boo opening the auditorium door.

"Hey B" he called (Puck didn't feel calling another guy Boo would be manly). Boo froze in place then turned around. "Did you need a ride home?", he asked. Boo just looked at him.

"Hey you two" Mercedes was coming down the hallway. "Boo, I thought you were taking a bus."

The younger boy looked at her oddly, then seemed as if a light bulb had gone off. He grabbed his note pad from his bag and a blue pen and wrote: "missed it, was looking for you."

"That's fine, B. I was taking Mercedes home anyway. I'll drop you off too", Puck offered, and Boo replied with a smile.

"But what were you going into the auditorium for?", Mercedes asked.

Boo paused again then wrote: "Figured someone was practicing."

"Ok", said Mercedes.

The three Glee clubbers got into Puck's car and drove away from the school. After driving a couple of Blocks, Puck found Boo's house. It was a red Victorian only a block from Finns house.

"Wow, Boo, nice place", commented Mercedes. Boo nodded in agreement. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door. He then proceeded to go inside. Then he waved back at his friends, and they left, waving back. Boo watched them turn on the next street.

After waiting several moments, he stepped off the house's porch and walked down street back to the school.


	4. Brittany & Santana

Brittany and Santana

Boo sat next to Brittany in the library. Santana came in to meet them,. curious as to why they were laughing. Brittany and Boo had an art book opened, laughing at the various strange works of art.

"What you two chuckle-heads looking at?", the head Cheerio asked. Brittany pushed the book across the table. Santana turned around and scanned the image. She instantly covered her mouth laughing so as to not disturb the others in the library.

"Santana, I thought a man can only have one", said Brittany.

Boo pulled out his note pad and wrote, "Unless you live in a toxic waste dump." Brittany laughed. "You to are so weird," remarked Santana.

Boo wrote something again on his pad and showed it to Santana, "Did you know Dolphins are Gay sharks?"

Santana looked at Boo with a little bit of shock.

"You altered him didn't you?", she asked her blonde BFF. Brittany only laughed at the comment, then muttered between giggles "he he gay sharks" Santana just stared at her two friends with utter amazement.

Mr. Shew's Office:

was grading Spanish tests when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello, is this Mr. Will Shewster?" a female voice asked.

"This is he, how may I help you?"

"Mr. Shewster, a small time ago your Glee club made a commercial for my employer's mattress store.", she informed.

"Ah yes, I remember", said, a little curious on why this woman was calling.

"As you know, we sent you a several mattresses as a gift, as you knew you returned them to us, but one is missing."

"Yes I know, I opened one. I already spoke to someone about that." Mr. Shew said.

"That's why this is very strange for me to tell you. We know you took one, but it seems another one is missing." Mr. Shew thought for a moment trying to remember back. Then it hit him: when he returned them, there was one missing.

"Strange" he thought.


	5. Quinn

Quinn

Quinn was alone in the choir room sitting. She rubbed her pregnant belly slowly while she read a book. Boo happened to be the first to come.

"Hi Boo how you doing?" Quinn asked. He sat beside her and wrote how his day went. Boo looked at her stomach curiously.

"Only a couple of months", she said patting her tummy. Boo put his ear down to her Belly and listened. Quinn was surprised for a moment but realized Boo's intensions and became comfortable. He sat up and looked at her with amazement.

"Hear anything good?" she asked. He shook his head.

"One of those stupid teenage mistakes", she added with a forced chuckle. Boo wrote something then showed her. "It is never a mistake to create life, and the sound that I heard was more beautiful then any music someone could create with an instrument."

Quinn began to tear up. She got Boo into a warm embrace then whispered softly in his ear, "Thank you." She then kissed him on the forehead.

The AV room:

"What do you want to show me, Arty?" asked Tina as she wheeled him into the room.

"Remember when Vocal Adrenalin littered the choir room with toilet paper?" he asked.

Tina nodded.

"Well I took the liberty of putting a camera in the room just in case of any more shananagins, and I found something really weird."

Arty activated a camera and typed in a date. They were watching the recording of Tina jumping into Mercedes' arms after seeing the rat.

"So why are you showing me making a complete ass of myself?" Tina asked, annoyed at her boyfriend.

"Watch", he said. Arty paused the recording right before Tina jumped. He then proceeded to magnify the air vent. A shadow and eyes became visible.

"Told you it had blue eyes."

"Why were you looking at this anyway?" asked Tina.

"I wanted to prove rats don't have blue eyes." He chuckled as he slapped his arm. "But seriously, when I magnify the image." And in that moment Tina looked like she was in shock.

"I knew those eyes looked familiar", she said in a whisper. The creature in the air vent was no rat. It was Boo.


	6. Finn & Arty

Finn & Arty

Through the past couple of weeks, Boo was having the time of his life. He was singing and dancing with his new friends. But the two he was closest to were Mercedes and Finn. For example, one chilly Friday night. Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Puck, Santanna and Boo were going to Breadstix to celebrate their new member. Sadly, Kurt and Rachel had either family obligations or loads of homework. Puck and Santana, however… Well, we both know that situation.

However, Mercedes, Finn and Boo decided to go themselves. All three of them had a major blast. Mercedes was laughing so hard Dr. Pepper nearly shot out of her nose twice. They then went to get slushies for dessert. The boys decided to see which one could finish his first, but that only ended in severe brain freeze. After that, they went back to Finn's house to play Call of Duty. Finn was shocked when Boo killed his character on the first try. As Mercedes watched them play, she felt something strange. It was a feeling of love, not the kind that meant she had feelings for Finn, because she didn't whatsoever but almost like Finn and Boo were her family.

Finn felt the same way. Finn was denied the chance to be a father, but in a strange way he thought he had a chance with Boo. The way they interacted was almost like a father and son just like Mercedes felt like Boo's mother. And possibly they could get the boy to speak. That weekend past with happy memory, and a new school week began. Finn was sitting in English when he saw Boo sitting down across from him. Finn never recalled Boo being in his English class, in fact he knew he wasn't. When Finn was about to talk to him, the class began. Finn could not pay attention to the assignment all. He could only think about Boo sitting in a class that wasn't his. Finn whispered to Boo, but Boo didn't acknowledge him. He tried again only to be interrupted by the teacher.

"Mr. Hudson, is something wrong?" she asked strictly. When Finn turned to look at Boo, he saw fear in the boy's face like he did not want to be seen. Finn turned to the teacher and apologized. When the Bell rang, Finn went to talk to Boo, but he had vanished.

"What's going on, Boo?" he asked himself.

Later on, Boo was in the locker room. When the coast was clear, he started to get undressed when he heard the sound of moving wheels. Artie appeared in his football practice uniform.

"How you doing bud?" he asked. Boo nervously nodded. Arty, knowing what he saw on the tape, tried to get some type of information out of his quiet friend.

"Boo, is everything okay? Anything you want to tell me, or, well, write to me?" Boo shook his head no with a smile. Arty did not looked convinced, but he took Boo's response- for now anyway.

"See you in glee later", he said wheeling himself out of the room.

"He can never know", Boo thought. "Not Puck, Rachel, Kurt, Tina and especially not Finn and Mercedes; not anyone."

He took off his clothes, showered, then got dressed, but not before he looked at his back. He shuddered looking at the various marks on his anatomy. He put on his shirt then his sweater. As he left the locker room, avoiding anyone who passed by, he knew no one could know the truth; no one could know what made him silent.


	7. Falling apart

Artie and Tina walked down the halls of McKinley.

"Do we tell anyone?" she asked. Artie wasn't sure what to do. Something was wrong with Boo. The kid was hanging out in an air vent and was in classes he didn't belong in. "I don't recall him even having a locker" Tina added. All these mysteries were pilling up and the desire to get to the bottom of it was dire.

"The best thing we should do is talk to the group. Maybe they know something's we don't." Arties suggested course of action was reasonable.

Everyone did meet up in the quire room, with the desire to know the truth.  
"I think we should go to his house and confront him gently," Rachel said.

"Doesn't mean he is going to answer us Rachel, we should talk to Schue and ms. PillsBury" Kurt spoke next.

"He knows we would never hurt him" Brittney added.

"I feel like we are treating him like a criminal" Mercedes motherly instincts were overwhelming her. Boo was a good kid and she felt New Directions was going on a witch-hunt.

"You gotta relax momma, I know you have a special connection to B but these are questions that need to be answered. We are a team, and team mates do not hide secrets." Mercedes agreed with Pucks words but still felt uneasy." Besides he only lives a block from Finn." Finn gave an odd expression.

"Where exactly?" he asked.

"It's a red house with a cow mailbox in the front."

"That's impossible, an old retired coupe lives there, I know because I mowed their lawn for cash." Everyone looked at each other after that.

"Boo could be their Grandson," suggested Santana.

"Impossible. They only have a son and three grandchildren everyone else in their family is dead" This was a huge deal. Boo was lying and everyone especially Finn and Mercedes wanted to know why.

"So you want me to interview your new member?" Emma asked Will with curiosity. They were in the auditorium.

"Exactly. Theirs just something not right with him. The kids tell me he comes here frequently so I figured we could talk to him in a place he feels more comfortable." Emma found this very thoughtful. It was then that both teachers heard the strangest sound. It was music. It was faint but undoubtingly music. Emma and Will walked toward the source, which was in back of the stage. It was a storage closet. The janitors never came to clean in the back of the stage but there were extra supplies when needed. Cautiously Will opened the door slowly. The light was on and what he and Emma saw shocked them. There was the, missing mattress on the floor, with a shabby pillow. On the opposite side of the closet was a duffle bag filled with cloths. The music was Boo's portable radio. Emma turned it off.

"So this is why he come here. He's a squatter," the guidance councilor muttered to her self. Will was just as surprised and then he noticed something else. There was an open entrance to the air ducts. Slowly but not perfectly things were coming together.

"I suggest we find Boo and…." Will trailed off when he looked over Emma's shoulder. Boo stood in the doorway mortified at the situation. Before Will or Emma could say something, the young boy ran. Will chased after him.

Back in the Quire room everyone was thinking of a way to confront their youngest teammate. To everyone's surprise Boo had ran in panting for breath, tears overwhelming his eyes.

"Boo sweetie, what's wrong?" Mercedes looked at the frantic boy. Will came in moments after.

"Boo everything's ok. You are not in trouble" Will assured. This did nothing to calm the young boy. His eyes darted from Will then to Mercedes. Everything was falling apart and he found himself not being able to catch his breath. Boo grabbed his chest then collapsed with Finn catching him at the last second.

To be continued


End file.
